Half of My Heart
"Half of My Heart" is a song by American alternative rock singer John Mayer and American country pop singer Taylor Swift. It is the third single from Mayer's 2009 album, Battle Studies. Music and lyrics "Half of My Heart" features more of a pop rock sound than Mayer's previous music. His previous albums explored blues and acoustic rock, especially in his 2006 album Continuum. It also has a carefree, sing-along sound to it. The lyrics of the song are sung by both Mayer and Swift; Swift sings with Mayer in the chorus and in the song's bridge. The lyrics are about the duo, with half of their hearts saying they should continue to love each other, although the other half says they are not each other's true love, and cannot keep loving each other. Mayer "tweeted" about wanting to record the song with Swift in March 2009: "Waking up to this song idea that won't leave my head. 3 days straight now. That means it's good enough to finish," he wrote. "It's called 'Half of My Heart' and I want to sing it with Taylor Swift. She would make a killer Stevie Nicks in contrast to my Tom Petty of a song."Half of My Heart Songfacts In an interview shown on television called John Mayer: On the Record with Fuse (which only aired on the Fuse channel), Mayer's interviewer asked why the singer chose Swift to duet with, since she was only nineteen years old, and Mayer was 32. He responded by saying that he was not putting her on the album just to sell more copies for die-hard fans of Taylor Swift that might just get the album for that song. Chart performance "Half of My Heart" debuted at twenty-nine on the Billboard Hot Adult Top 40 Tracks chart on the issue date of May 8, 2010. This makes John Mayer's fourteenth appearance on that chart. Lyrics I was born in the arms of imaginary friends Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation Half of my heart takes time Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you) Oh, with half of my heart I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself Lonely was the song I sang, 'till the day you came Showing me a another way and all that my love can bring Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation Half of my heart takes time Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you) Oh, with half of my heart With half of my heart Your faith is strong But I can only fall short for so long Down the road, later on You will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart But I can't stop loving you (I can't stop loving you) I can't stop loving you (I can't stop loving you) I can't stop loving you with half of my Half of my heart Oh, half of my heart Half of my heart's got a real good imagination Half of my heart's got you Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you That half of my heart won't do Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding To a bride with a paper ring And half of my heart is the part of a man Who's never truly loved anything Half of my heart Oh, half of my heart Half of my heart Oh, half of my heart Half of my heart Oh, half of my heart References